


Brilliance End

by PippinPips



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon, F/M, M/M, Resident Evil Fusion, What Canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier's life has been marked by many things. Umbrella when it destroyed his career (temporarily) and turn the one man he's loved against him. It's been years since that incident. </p>
<p>Still as he finishes up a mission, the years aren't really enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliance End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



Charles knew the second he walks into the ruins, his gun drawn that he is going to hate whatever he finds. The clues are everywhere from the connections to the older Umbrella Corp to the newer diseases only recorded by Alex Summer’s files. Raven’s mind flares with the information that the woman before them is very much indeed Emma Frost, CEO of Tricell. Her skin ripples for a few seconds changing from the disguise she’s used to blue in her shock as Frost tries to stab through both of their minds. Charles throws up the shields almost immediately.

“Impressive. Though I suppose it’s impressive that you’ve even got here,” Frost says. Charles feels like she’s trying to buy time, but for what he doesn’t know. Not at least until he hears boots on descending the stairs and without a mind to accompany them. Looking up he watches the figure stroll down the crumbling steps and then pull the helmet from his head. He feels Emma throw up shields over the man, but Charles is far too shocked to even try to penetrate the man’s mind.

“Erik,” he whispers. He voice sounds broken in his ears and from the way Raven glances over to him and her mind flares he can not only feel her shock but see it as well.

“This is Erik?” she asks.

“How nice of you to join us, Charles,” Erik nearly purrs. He drops the helmet on the ground beside his own foot and just tilts his head ever so slightly. “It’s been what? Three? Four years?” He sounds so unaffected, it burns Charles to the core.

 

*

 

_1998 – In Raccoon City, there was a suspected rouge mutant feasting on hikers and vacationers in the woods. S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) Bravo, the new mutant division was sent to investigate._

 

*

“He was my captain, before it all went to hell. I should’ve read him, the higher ups were all telling me to, but I couldn’t,” Charles tells her as he’s huddling against a wall. Everyone around them is either dead or probably wishing they were if they are aware of anything. Raven looks at him with sadness in her eyes. She’s in her natural form, they don’t have to pretend for anyone that she doesn’t have a giant M stamped on her file. Her blue skin looks beautiful in the firelight.

“You sound like you might’ve been in love with him,” she replies. Charles looks over at her, the denial on his lips. “No judgments. I’ve had my fair share of really dumb romantic entanglements.” She’s rubbing her shoulders like she’s cold, but he knows that isn’t the case. “So, you didn’t read him?”

“Never, well not unless he wanted me to and even then I kept out of the places that were warnings. He was, he was brilliant.”

“Is he?”

“No, I, I took care of that myself years ago. It was our last stand off and well, I won.” Charles presses his hands together and tries not to remember the way Erik looked at him right before he went out that window. It wasn’t betrayal; no they had gone too far to feel betrayal from each other. Instead he had looked so resigned and maybe a small faint smile all he fell.

“Do you still love him?” Raven asks. Charles wants to say no. He wants to deny it because nothing ever happened between himself and Erik Lehnsherr to make him love the man the way he does.

“Yes,” he admits.

 

*

 

_1968 – Sebastian Shaw founds the Umbrella Corporation._

 

*

 

Raven is tightening her hold on her gun and shifting her stance. Charles knows she’s readying herself, she’s trying to hyper herself to do what needs to be done. To kill Erik. She thinks Charles lied, she thinks that’s he’s protecting Erik still. As much as he wants to say, Charles can’t fully state that he isn’t protecting Erik because he can overpower Emma if he really wants to. He can shatter her if only to get back into Erik’s mind.

“Did you miss me?” Erik stands next to Emma.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Charles whispers. “I watched you fall.”

“And you never followed me down.” Erik places a hand to his temple and gives a smirk.

“I’d rather not attach myself to a dying mind,” Charles retorts. He tightens his grip on his gun. Erik laughs, he just tilts his head back and laughs like Charles just told the most hilarious joke. Emma quirks a smile at that.

“Oh the things you’ll learn about me, Charles.” Raven fires six rounds before Charles can tell her no. Erik sends all six back with such precision that he’s almost terrified that there will be another death on his hands, another one that is his fault. He pushes forward mentally with so much force that he shatters Miss Frost. Her screams are something he barely notices as his body follows the motion his mind made previously. He wraps his arms around Erik’s waist to take him down. To end it all.

 

*

 

_1998 – The only survivor of the mansion is Charles Xavier. He is let go of the police force and travels to Europe to get more information_

 

*

 

He nearly hugs his superior officer, but Erik looks at tired as he feels so he refrains. It feels so great to be around a mind again instead of the incessant buzzing of whatever the creatures are that roam the halls. They’re slow moving at least. Still, he keeps himself from diving into Erik’s mind, from filling every nook and cranny that is Erik’s thoughts. Instead he places a hand on Erik’s bicep and tries to forget all the worry that surrounds Erik.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you, where have you been?” he asks. Erik jerks away, he hostlers his gun and Charles can’t help but feel a rush of shame? Anger? He can’t tell for sure the emotion is there and then it’s clamped down on like a kink in the hose.

“Something needed my attention. Have you had any luck finding anyone else?” Erik asks. Charles shakes his head.

“Your mind was the only one I’ve found, these things whatever they are it’s like they’re some sort of interference. I only knew you were in this room when I was nearly on top of it,” Charles admits. Erik stares at him for a few moments and then he’s in his space, his hand hovering above Charles’ cheek and he feels something like want coiling in his stomach—Charles can’t tell if it’s his own want or Erik’s. “Captain Lehnsherr?” Erik retracts his hand and shakes his head.

“Just be careful alright Xavier?” Erik tells him. Charles begins to nod before he stops himself.

“Wait, sir, we aren’t staying together?” he asks.

“I’ll be here and hold down the fort, but someone needs to find if there are any more survivors,” Erik reasons. Charles opens his mouth to argue, to say that maybe they can use Erik’s abilities, except who knows what metal the creatures have on them, so he agrees.

“I’ll see you soon, sir.”

“I am sure you will. Oh, and Xavier,” Erik pauses. He hands over some flame rounds. “Use these sparingly.” Charles isn’t sure, but the thinks he vaguely hears Erik mentally telling him to take the rounds, go out the front door and just run for it.

 

*

 

_1988 – Erik under Shaw’s orders assassinates the head scientist of the T-Virus research._

_Under Janos’ guidance the T-Virus project starts developing the Tyrant._

 

*

 

They fall, and once they do there is silence. Emma is no longer whimpering and Charles can’t hear Raven, but he feels Erik’s mind. Without a single hesitation he dives in. His searches for anything and everything. He knows in his mission report he’ll have to tell them some bullshit story about how he couldn’t sift through the memories. The truth is, he wants to know everything about Erik he needs to know what makes the man tick, why he betrayed him the first time and why he gave him the out only to willingly slaughter the rest. He also needs to know why he loves the man. Why Erik has found his own way into Charles’ mind and why he won’t get out no matter what he does.

Erik pins him to the ground his face so close to Charles’, that he can see the fear behind the anger. Charles slams his knee into Erik’s gut, and then roll on top of him. He doesn’t hold any weapon to Erik they have no contingency plan for metal benders. He wasn’t supposed to be there. Charles closes his eyes and falls into Erik’s mind.

“Get out, Charles!” Inside he sees everything, he sees the beginning, he feels the itch under his skin and he sees Erik as he gets his assignment after bowing out of the labs. He sees the first day and how Erik feels distain for most of them. But he also sees how many of his other superiors were in on it, taking all of Shaw’s bribes looking the other way until they no longer could. When the body count got upped and everyone started thinking a rouge, unhinged mutant was out in the woods chewing on them.

 

*

 

_1991 – Umbrella starts construction on its underground Lab_

_Janos begins his research on the G-Virus_

 

*

 

Erik knows exactly what’s going on, he knows it isn’t a mutant, but he also knows that this is all part of the plan. The labs have screwed the pooch on this one, and they need to salvage something, so they’re going to send a special ops team in and they’re going to see how well the B.O.W.s work. He looks at Charles Xavier and wishes that was some way that he could keep Charles from being assigned to the mission.

As he watches Charles gear up for the mission he promises himself that he’s going to do all he can without blowing his cover to keep Charles safe. If he doesn’t follow his warning, well Erik decides that, that isn’t his fault.

 

*

 

_1998 – Alpha Team is sent out once they lose contact with Bravo Team._

_The Mansion Incident_

 

*

 

Charles is freezing, but he will follow Jean anywhere, she’s like a baby sister to him and she went searching for him after he went MIA. Just as he rounds a corner sure he’s going to run into more of those undead monsters he sees him and his chest clenches. Erik is supposed to be dead; the mansion had blown sky high with that damned Tyrant inside of it as well as Erik. Yet, there he is standing like there was never a scratch on him. He looks like he did right before the mansion no exhaustion just perfect Erik.

“Xavier. What a surprise to see you here.” He greets him like an old friend. Charles’ stomach clenches.

“What are you doing here? Lehnsherr?”

“You mean alive? Take a moment Xavier and use that brilliant brain of yours, but while you do. I have to go _collect_ some things.” Charles reaches out to stop him, but Erik merely breaks his hold and then pushes him against the wall his thigh between Charles’ and his face ever so close. “Don’t get in my way Charles. I won’t be as kind this time.”

“That was you kind?” Charles snaps back. He throws an elbow and Erik just dances back.

 

When Charles helps Jean save the day and comforts her after her loss, he can’t help but remember that Erik is out there somewhere, and he’s got the T-Veronica Virus. Along with those memories, Charles can’t help but remember the heat from Erik’s body the way he felt. As his mind travels over those thoughts he feels sick with himself because Erik is the enemy. He’s the one who left all of their team dead for scientific reasons.

 

*

 

_1998 – After the Raccoon City Incident, Jean Grey in search of her mentor/older brother figure infiltrates the Paris Umbrella Facility_

 

*

 

Charles sees Spain. He sees how Erik gets his hands on Las Plagas, and then he sees Erik meeting up with Emma charming her in the way that he does. He also sees Emma taking to him. but not romantically. She finds him interesting and she also tells him that she thinks his infatuation with a government agent is cute. Erik ignores her, Charles sees that but he feels the clench in his chest and the irritation at the reaction that comes after that. He watches as Erik basically building Tricell with Emma as his figure head because he’s supposed to be long dead. Then he sees the mansion. He watches as Erik kills Shaw, he watches as Emma holds Shaw down and then leaves to collect some information, and then he stays to see himself burst through the door.

A fight ensues, one that Charles knows well, he was on one end of it. Erik falls through the window and this time Charles goes with him all until Erik catches himself by using the magnetic fields. Charles nearly chokes on his surprise. As Erik lands gently on the beach, Charles can’t help but feel jealous as Emma halfheartedly applauds him.

“Good job, sugar, you want an encore with lover boy?” she asks. She has a brief case in her hands and Erik is very interested in that brief case.

“That it?”

“Oh, yes,” Emma purrs. She places a hand on Erik’s chest and while he’s knows, without a shadow of doubt, that they are not lovers—he’s in Erik’s head for goodness sakes—Charles still feels the jealousy at the closeness.

“Good.” Erik leaves knowing that Charles thinks he’s dead, and while he stands in Erik’s memories, Charles feels the ache from that.

 

*

 

_1998 – The U.S. Government Missile Strikes Raccoon City, covering up the outbreak of T-Virus_

 

*

 

Charles is just newly arrived when Raven walks up to him. She’s disguised as a local woman, her skin is a beautiful dark tone and her eyes and expressive brown. After introducing herself, she shimmers blue for a few moments before going back to her shape. She tells him that she’s going to be his partner and Charles replies that he can’t wait. He expects to work decently with Raven but not to get too attached.

That’s before they nearly die after a horde of people attack them, before everything goes to hell and they’re the only operatives on the field minus a man who claims to know Raven well. They’re resting for the night when she asks him about his story, and he tells her all about Erik about the team. Raven holds her own counsel for a while before she talks about Azazel a man who didn’t work on the right side of the law and really liked it. Charles doesn’t know for sure if she’s still in love with him, but he can tell from the way she tells her story that Azazel meant so much to her. They bond over lost loves that weren’t, or aren’t good for them.

The next day is when they find the ruins that lead into some underground city. They make it through most of the traps with only a few cuts and bruises. Eventually after being stained with blood from the creatures and infected people, Charles apologizes profusely to everyone he has to gun down—he also says a prayer hoping that they don’t really suffer that badly.

 

Raven stops before him, she’s been in her blue form ever since the first night and she touches his brow. Charles lets her, it feels strange almost to have someone searching him. Drawing back Raven shakes her head.

“You know. I didn’t think we’d get this close,” she admits.

“Life or death does that to you,” Charles replies. Raven hums and nods.

“When we get out of this I am buying you a drink and we’re going to share more stories.” Charles just smiles at her.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

*

 

_2004 – Erik Lehnsherr acquires the Las Plagas from a ravaged village in Spain._

 

*

 

He manages to incapacitate Erik. Raven moves to his side and places a hand on his shoulder. He can feel the sorrow as it comes off of her in waves. Looking back at her, Charles hefts Erik into a fireman’s carry. He nods towards Emma and Raven does the same. As they start to walk from the room, Charles should’ve known that it was all just too easy as Emma snaps up, he feels the moment she enters Erik’s mind for what reason Charles can’t quite catch it before Emma’s got Raven on the ground in the elevator and is waving at him.

“Have fun,” she tells him with a grin. The doors close, and Charles is left alone with Erik Lehnsherr. He drops the man down to the ground, leaning him up against a wall as he does.

“Well, shall we see what she did to you?” Charles asks his unconscious form. Before he can reach in, before he can do much of anything Erik’s hand wraps around the back of his neck and presses his lips against Charles’.

His entire body sings at the contact.

Erik is threading his fingers through his hair and nipping at his bottom lip. If there is a later, Charles won’t admit it, but he loses himself to the kiss. He’s had other loves in the past, he’s been involved with people, but there is something about Erik that always stays with him. Now he knows it stays with Erik too.

“Come with me. Stay by my side, Charles,” Erik whispers. Charles comes to himself and finds that he is straddling Erik’s thighs.

“No. You want to destroy the world.” He shakes his head. As much as he wants Erik, as much as he just wants that moment with the man he knows he can’t. They can’t live together peacefully.

“I want to save it.”

“By killing all the humans!” Erik slides a finger down along Charles’ cheek, he gives off a sad smile.

“These viruses don’t work on us,” Erik whispers. Charles clenches his eyes shut, he knows this, he knows this all so well. He is the perfect candidate to show that the viruses do not affect their kind, he’s tested himself after he made it out of the mansion barely alive. All of their team had been murdered by the B.O.W.s not by turning into them.

“I know, but I can’t let you do this. Please, we can save the world in other ways.” He doesn’t know why he says that, he doesn’t even know why he punctuates it by kissing Erik for all he’s worth, as if kissing him will change everything. He knows it won’t. “Please, please, please,” he whispers against Erik’s lips. Erik just looks at him eyes heavy with knowledge.

 

*

 

_2010 – B.S.A.A. (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) Agent Charles Xavier is MIA. Agent Raven Darkholme reports his disappearance after they were forced to split. He is assumed dead along with the Terrorist Erik Lehnsherr._

_Emma Frost of Tricell disappears 6 months after incarceration. Raven Darkholme retires for the B.S.A.A. and is never heard from again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you may have noticed I jump around the RE canon quite a bit. However, those of you who have played the games you'll notice that Erik is in the Albert Wesker position. 
> 
> I could have actually used Charles in that position, but I felt that Wesker's relationship to Spencer and in the end his goal for humanity at the end of 5 fit Erik just a wee bit better. 
> 
> Plus Charles as a fusion of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine was something I couldn't NOT do.


End file.
